


Beginnings

by sunflower_sky



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_sky/pseuds/sunflower_sky
Summary: I made this drabble for @kayadoodles (instagram)/ @kayadraws (tumblr) inspired by a tumblr post. It's an AU where Jet doesn't find out that Zuko and Iroh are from the fire nation. Gaang meetup. You know the sort.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Beginnings

Jet boarded the ferry confidently. Finally, he would be safe from the Fire Nation behind the walls of Ba Sing Se. He spotted an old man and his companion, a boy in a straw hat with a peculiar scar across his face. They looked like decent company, so he decided to try to talk to them. 

“Hi, I’m Jet.”

The boy just glared at him. 

His older companion extended a hand. “I am Mushi, and this is my nephew, Lee. I’m afraid he isn’t very social. Would you like to sit and have a cup of tea with us?”

Jet was surprised by the man’s kindness, but sat down anyway. “So, what brought you two to Ba Sing Se?” 

“Ah, just visiting from…” Mushi paused.

Omashu,” Lee finished quickly. “We’re meeting up with my uh, father.”

“I see,” Jet nodded. “My Freedom Fighters and I are seeking a quieter life away from the war for now.”

“Aren’t we all?” Mushi sipped his tea thoughtfully. 

The ferry whistled, signaling their arrival to the city. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had not been easy for Lee and Mushi to gain support in Ba Sing Se. For one thing, they were Zuko, disgraced prince of the Fire Nation and Iroh, his elderly, ex-general uncle, and had no idea how to fit in, but for another, they didn’t even know where to start. So they had begun by begging for coins in the street. Their intake was modest at the most. Iroh had found them both work at a tea shop. Zuko begrudgingly worked, mostly just hurt from the transition of his years of searching for the Avatar to a simple city life. Until Jet came into the shop one day.

“Hey, you’re that guy from the ferry,” Lee noticed. 

“How are you two faring? I haven’t had much luck here.”

“We’re getting by,” he responded indifferently. “Can I interest you in some tea by my uncle?”

Jet accepted with a short nod. He leaned at the counter, sipping from the cup. “It’s cold.”

“My apologies. Allow me to heat it for you.” Lee had taken the cup stiffly, moving it to the hot coals. Within a few minutes, it was steaming. 

“Thank you.” 

Lee had just nodded in response. “My shift is nearly over. Would you like to take a walk with me? We could, uh, be friends. I guess.”

Jet set his cup on the counter. “Works for me.” 

Lee removed his apron and came out to the front of the counter a few moments later. “Let’s go.” 

The two walked for a few minutes, awkwardly chatting, until Jet spotted a group of four people out of the corner of his eye. “Katara?” 

“Jet?” She paused, eyes narrowing at the sight of Zuko. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know, I wanted a peaceful life for the Freedom Fighters. This is my new friend Lee, we met on the ferry.”

The group stared at him. Lee stared right back. Jet figured it had been about a minute before Katara finally spoke. 

“This is Aang. The  _ Avatar _ ,” she said slowly. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lee sounded cautious. 

“Don’t you mean it’s an  **honor** ?” Sokka quipped. 

Zuko could feel the wrath of a hundred years’ war smoldering in his eyes as it took him all of his willpower to not blast him into the sky. 


End file.
